Kimber
Kimber Benton is one of The Holograms and Jerrica's little sister. She's the co-owner of the Starlight Foundation along with her, and is also the main songwriter for the Holograms. Biography When Kimber was growing up, she was upset because she was the youngest child and felt she was sometimes left out. It wasn't until Lela arrived at Starlight House when that feeling went away, as Lela was younger. When Kimber was nine, her mother, Jacqui, died in a plane crash, leaving her and her foster sisters in the care of her father. After he died, she, Aja, Shana and Jerrica found instruments, a computer called Synergy, a car called the Rockin' Roadster, and clothes that their father left for them. She and her foster sisters then formed The Holograms. She's the keyboard player, sings backup vocals and is the main songwriter of the band. When Kimber left the band briefly, she went into a nightclub to ease her mind and there she met Stormer, who had also departed from her own band, The Misfits, that very same day. The owner insisted they performed together; they set aside their differences and performed the song "I'm Okay" with the Limp Lizards playing the rest of the instruments and providing backup vocals. Both girls became fast and best friends, and even recorded an album called Back to Back, which was a success and went double platinum. When Stormer went back to the Misfits and Kimber returned to the Holograms, they maintained their strong friendship. Personality Kimber is the youngest of the Holograms. She tends to be a bit immature and let her emotions control her actions. She has run away and rebelled several times during the series and sometimes still acts very much like a child, even though she is only three years younger than Jerrica. She's a hopeless romantic and always has guys falling for her. Kimber has had at least five boyfriends throughout the series, including Sean, Jeff and Steve. She wasn't very committed in her relationships and tended to have unrealistic expectations and far-out ideals. Appearance Kimber has blue eyes and red hair (which in some episodes may look pink). She wears many different outfits throughout the series, but her most common is a white jacket with a red ruffled shirt, blue slacks and pink heels. Relationships Jerrica She and Jerrica share a very strong bond and are very close, although Jerrica sometimes tends to look down on her and act more like a mother. Sometimes she wishes Jem was her sister instead of Jerrica. Aja Kimber didn't like Aja when she was adopted by Emmett, but she grew on her over time. She thinks Aja can be cold at times, as revealed in the episode Scandal, although they really do care for each other. Shana It seems they care for each other, but she thinks Shana can be really annoying when she shows insecurity about her talents. She was very upset when Shana departed from the band in the episode The Talent Search. Rio They haven't interacted much with each other throughout the series, but they do tend to pop off at each other in the episodes Kimber's Rebellion, Glitter and Gold and Hollywood Jem. They do express their friendship for each other and she wouldn't have imagined not inviting him to her wedding. They have worked together in some occasions and are friendly to each other. Stormer ]] Kimber used to hate Stormer, as she was one of the Misfits, but when Kimber and Stormer quit their respective groups, they formed a friendship over their passion for music and formed their own group in The Bands Break Up. When they returned to their own respective bands, they remained friends as seen in Britrock and Journey to Shangri-La. Eric Raymond Kimber and Eric interact many times throughout the series. Eric occasionally shows interest in Kimber, possibly in a romantic way, since he always compliments her and tries to pit her against Jem (Starbright). There are other moments when Eric offers her to ally with him, usually with the hidden intent to regain control of Starlight Music. In general, Kimber despises Eric. Songs sung by Kimber *I'm Okay (in collaboration with Stormer) The Great Kimberdini The Great Kimberdini (or Kimberini) is the alter ego of Jerrica's younger sister, Kimber, in the episodes Music is Magic and That Old Houdini Magic. Gallery 0Kimber36-1.jpg 0Kimber36MA-2.jpg Gallery :See: Kimber Benton/Gallery Trivia *Kimber was the first Hologram to become friends with one of The Misfits. *Kimber can write a song in a day. *Kimber has broken her keyboard four times during the series. *Despite working at the Starlight Music building and having her own office, she knows nothing about business. *Kimber was very close to her father, and when he died, she grieved over him more than over her mother. *Kimber is fond of animals and also has talent for swimming and diving. *In The Rock Fashion Book, it's revealed that Kimber likes dolphins and that she's afraid of heights. *The end of her keytar has an M-shaped handle, referencing to the fact that Jem's name was originally going to be "M". *In her early concept, she was named Aja. Aja's original name was Jade. *Kimber, Aja and Ashley shared the same voice-actor, Cathianne Blore. *Kimber has shown some interest in law, when she dug into real estate to save a historical building from being torn down. *A Kimber look-alike appears in the Transformers cartoon episode B.O.T. (season 2, episode 49). The only differences being her hair is dark-red and she wears a red top, purple pants and yellow shoes. A Jerrica look-alike also appears near her. *Kimber has a doppelganger, Princess Adriana, seen in episode 19, The Princess and the Singer. *Kimber is the third Hologram to appear in the first episode. *Kimber is the only known Hologram to say "outrageous" in almost every episode to feature her. She has said it a total of 32 times. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:The Holograms